Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 1
"Ernesto vs Jacob: Lost in Time Part 1" retitled "Ernesto vs Jacob 7", is the sequel of Ernesto vs Jacob: The Awakening, as well as the eight installment of the Ernesto vs Jacob Universe. The story was created by Ernesto Ibarra and Ligia Gutierrez and it stars the characters of Ernesto Ibarra, Jacob, Jarliev, Kuvira, Ligia, Augustus Zeno and Flint Dietrich. Synopsis When the secret project lead by the government agent Augustus Zeno about the Time Machine went wrong, he required the experience of Ernesto, Jacob and their militia. They will go into an adventure through time to find Augustus' missing friend, but they will have to face the consequences of their interventions during their trip. Plot Augustus took Jarliev to a big room where there was a big machine like a capsule with lots of cables, buttons and a screen with numbers, so a shocked Jarliev asked Augustus what kind of machine it was, so Augustus told Jarliev: "This is the solution". Jarliev, visibly confused asked Augustus: Jarliev: What do you mean about this is the solution, the solution of what exactly? '' Augustus: ''Well, believe it or not, this is the solution of the world's problems, just imagine being able to avoid the World War, the 9/11 terrorist attack in New York, being in two places at once, or at least avoid being late in any meeting. This is the machine that can do that all at once if you want. Jarliev: Sorry, but i don't understand what you're saying, you lost me. '' Augustus: ''Ok, i'll be as clear as possible, this is a time machine and we could not have built it if it wasn't for you guys. '' Jarliev: ''What do you mean about that? '' Augustus: ''We basically combined the Spell Book that you guys took from Kesler with technology......and although we struggled building and programming it, the results were worth. '' Jarliev: ''That's amazing Augustus, what are you going to do with it? '' Augustus visibly sad and worried told Jarliev that he has an important mission for them, but that he would call them when they reunite with each other again, because according to Augustus, he needs the entire team. Jarliev told Augustus that he would arrange a meeting with the group, and then he left the place shocked because of everything the saw there. Jarliev arrived to Ernesto's house and saw that Jacob was the only one there, so he told him that he was visited by the government agent Augustus and that he revealed him the time machine, however Jacob was skeptical and laughed at Jarliev for that "fantasy", however an annoyed Jarliev remarked that he was killed and resurrected two years ago using a "magic stone", he also remarked how he alongside Ernesto and almost the whole population of Managua were under a curse by Kesler. Jacob told Jarliev that he was right and that after everything they been trough for the past years he would't be surprise to see a time machine, and he also claimed that he does not know what fantasy is anymore. Meanwhile, at the secret underground levels of the government, an agent asks Augustus if he thinks his plan will work and if they will have success, to which Augustus while witnessing the time machine affirms that he fully trusts them and believes that they will achieve it at any cost. Back in Ernesto's house, he was arriving back with Kuvira after their date but but they were quickly greeted by Jarliev and Jacob who said they had an issue to deal with, so they went to the terrace to discuss. Ernesto: ''Whats the problem? I had not even gotten out of the car when you guys received me as if you were going to give me some bad news or something. '' Jarliev: ''A man came here when you were out. '' Kuvira: ''A man? who? '' Jarliev: ''A government agent named Augustus Zeno, he claims to have built a time machine and said that he has a mission for us. '' Ernesto: ''A government agent who built a time machine, are you kidding me? And besides, we are no longer interested in anything that has something to do with government affairs. Jacob: I know it sounds crazy, i didn't believed it at first either, but after dealing with guys with super powers, resurrection stones, an ancient curse that controls your mind, i would't be surprised to see a real time machine. '' Jarliev: ''Exactly, so that's why we have to consider helping them, because they would not have contacted us if it was not important or vital. Ernesto: You might be right, but what if they are former members of the K.E.S.E.?, for all we know there may still be living members somewhere out there planning to take revenge on us. Jarliev: I don't think so, they are all dead and we haven't seen any member in two years, and besides that guy took me to their headquarters where they have the time machine, and they wouldn't take the risk to take their enemy directly to the place where they operate. Jacob: Well, now Ernesto is making me doubt, he could be one of them or may be a real government agent, because we know that they were experts to infiltrate in powerful organizations, including the government. Kuvira: Well, if they are members of the K.E.S.E. we'll be ready. Jarliev: What are you proposing? '' Kuvira: ''OK listen, as you know Ernesto and i were government agents before and we know how they work and how they think, so you can go wherever this "mission" will take place, but i will take some guys from The Militia and they will cover us from strategic points in case that something goes wrong. Jacob: That's not at bad idea at all, but there's and issue with that. '' Kuvira: ''Whats the problem? Jarliev: The meeting won't be in an open space so they can cover us, it will be in some secret underground levels. Ernesto: I got an idea, our militia can secretly follow us and one of us can have a walkie-talkie in order to call for back-up if things goes dangerous. '' Jacob: ''Yeah, that's a good idea, i don't really think they are K.E.S.E. members or anyone else who wants to hurt us, but there's always a possibility. Jarliev: Sounds like a plan. '' Ernesto: ''Did that guy told you when we're going to meet? '' Jarliev: ''Not really, he only told me that he would call us when we reunite with each other because according to him he needs the whole team for this "mission". '' Ernesto: ''I see, so maybe we have time to reunite a few members of the militia to explain them the situation and assign them their mission to cover us......... i wonder what kind of mission that guy has for us. '' After discussing, the team stood up and called for a meeting with their best soldiers in their own headquarters in order to explain their mission. Credits * Ernesto Ibarra * Jacob * Jarliev * Daniel Ortega * Kuvira * Ligia * Augustus Zeno * Flint Dietrich Appearances Locations * Managua, Nicaragua * Blackgrass Meadows/Lomas de Montserrat * Ernesto Ibarra's Updated house * Ernesto Ibarra's old house * Ernesto and Jacob Militia's Headquarters * Government's Secret Underground Levels Items * The Time Machine * Walkie-talkie Organizations * The Government * Ernesto and Jacob Militia * F.S.L.N. Mentioned * Resurrection Stone * Spell Book * The Rarzars * Kesler * The K.E.S.E. Deaths ''(To Be Added) Trivia (To Be Added) Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Category:Stories